Acheri
Acheri sind eine Unterart von Dämonen, die in Form eines kleinen Mädchens erscheinen. Obwohl eine Acheri eine spezielle Art von Dämon ist, ist sie schwächer als Dämonen. Dies liegt wahrscheinlich daran, dass sie Geistern ziemlich ähnlich sind. In Der Sturm bricht los (1) kontrolliert Ava Wilson mit ihren Kräften eine Acheri, um Andrew und Lily umzubringen. Aussehen Acheri kann die Form eines kleinen Mädchens annehmen. Allerdings verstecken sie ihr wahres Gesicht, das jeder normale Mensch als monströs bezeichnen würde. Kräfte und Fähigkeiten *'Formwandlung' - Wenn sie jemanden erschrecken wollen können sie ihre wahre Gestalt annehmen. Es wäre möglich, dass ihr Gesicht dem anderer Dämonen ähnlich ist. Noch dazu können sie Krallen ausfahren. *'Superstärke' - Sie verfügen über Übermenschliche Kräfte. *'Unsichtbarkeit' - Sie können sich unsichtbar machen, um ihre Opfer heimlich anzugreifen. *'Superschnelligkeit - '''Acheri sind viel schneller als Menschen und andere Dämonen. *'Fliegen' - Dämonen können in ihrer Rauchform fliegen. Schwächen *Salz *Eisen Auftritte *Staffel 2 **Der Sturm bricht los (1)'' Überlieferung thumb|right|250px In der indischen Mythologie ist ein Acheri der Geist eines kleinen Mädchens, welches entweder ermordet wurde, oder infolge einer Misshandlung verstarb. Andere Überlieferungen sprechen von einem Mädchen, das von einer schmerzhaften Krankheit dahingerafft wurde. Nachts kommt sie von Bergen oder Hügeln hinunter, um den Menschen Krankheiten zu bringen. Dabei sollen insbesondere ältere Menschen, aber auch jene mit einem schwachen Immunsystem und vor allem Kinder betroffen sein. Andere Quellen beschreiben den Acheri als krankheitsbringenden Geist, der aussieht wie ein schwaches und kränkliches Mädchen mit einer blassen Hautfarbe. Er soll in bergigen Landschaften leben und nachts in Dörfer hinabsteigen. Angeblich ziehen ihn menschliche Bewegungen an. Wenn er ein Opfer gefunden hat, so mischt er sich unter die Bewohner und wartet ab, bis ein eine große Versammlung, wie etwa ein Festival oder ein Geburtstag stattfindet. Dabei nimmt er an den Aktivitäten teil, wo er mitsingt und mittanzt. Währenddessen sucht er sich ein Kind heraus, auf welches er seinen Schatten wirft und dieses im Nachhinein von einer fürchterlichen Krankheit befallen wird. Diese breitet sich schließlich weiter in der Bevölkerung aus. Der einzige Weg, sich vor dem Acheri zu schützen ist, etwas rotes zu tragen und der einzige Weg einen zu töten, ist dem Acheri ein rotes Stück Stoff einer Medizinfrau um den Hals zu binden. Dargestellt werden sie häufig mit dunklen, unnatürlichen Augen und werden auch als "Hügelfeen" bezeichnet. Man vermutete, dass die einzige funktionierende Abwehr gegen einen Acheri, ein Rotes Band wäre, welches man um den Hals tragen müsse. The Mythology of Supernatural: The Signs and Symbols Behind the Popular TV Show Der genaue Ursprung des Acheri ist nicht wirklich bekannt bzw. geklärt. Manche Quellen verweisen auf seine indische Herkunft, wobei der Acheri demnach der indischen Mythologie zugewiesen wurde. Andere wiederrum bekräftigen den Ursprung in der Folklore der Ureinwohner Amerikas. Wo genau der Glaube an den Acheri nun auch immer entsprungen sein soll, so wird er und seine Eigenschaften in den meisten Quellen nahezu gleich beschrieben. Dabei handelt es sich bei dem Acheri, um einen bösen Geist, der sich als Kind tarnt (meist immer ein kleines Mädchen) und diese List dazu nutzt, Dörfer zu befallen. Im Dorf verbreitet der Acheri schließlich Krankheiten unter den dortigen Bewohnern. Es scheint, als ob der Acheri Schwierigkeiten dabei hätte, seine Tarnung bei Tageslicht aufrechtzuerhalten und er sich deswegen tagsüber bevorzugt auf Bergen oder Hügeln versteckt. Wenn jedoch die Nacht hereinbricht, so steigen sie in das Dorf hinab, um die dortigen Menschen heimzusuchen. In den allermeisten Fällen nehmen sie die Kinder des Dorfes ins Visier. Deswegen wurde früher, sobald ein Kind ernsthaft erkrankt war, der Acheri dieser Tat beschuldigt, wobei man meinte, dass der Acheri seinen „Schatten über das Kind geworfen“ habe. Die Überlieferung besagt auch, dass es zumindest eine sichere Methode gäbe, sich vor einem Acheri zu schützen. Aus einem unbekannten Grund, soll der Acheri einen nicht angreifen, wenn man etwas rotes irgendwo am Körper trägt. Dies führte zu der Handlung, dass Mütter ihren Kindern einen roten Faden oder auch Schaal um den Hals banden, um sie so vor dem Acheri zu schützen. (Übersetzter Auszug aus dem Buch The Mythology of Supernatural: The Signs and Symbols Behind the Popular TV Show) Kategorie:Übernatürlich Kategorie:Kreaturen Kategorie:Kreaturen Staffel 2 Kategorie:Weiblich Kategorie:Dämon Kategorie:Unvollständig